


Unlikely Allies

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Dragons, Gen, Possession, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creepy and Weepy have an argument. Ashton is disturbed by how much of it he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Allies

It had been a while since Creepy and Weepy had argued loudly enough to wake him up. These days he was used to their usual soft growling and jostling, although it had taken him a long time to adjust to the fact that they existed at all. To have something alive on his back, heavy but sort of bearing their own weight, constantly moving in their sinuous waves, with minds that were completely alien to him as a human but that he somehow instantly understood instinctively, had not been easy at first. In fact, he was suspicious of how short a time it had taken for him to adjust.

He couldn't help but start, though, when they began to thrash around violently, roar and snap at each other, even start breathing flames, one red and the other blue. He yelled at them to calm down, that they were going to get all three of them thrown out of the inn or even set fire to the bedsheets. As they often did, they completely ignored him.

It didn't take long for the Claude and Rena to turn up, weapons drawn, ready to fight whatever monster had crept into his bedroom. When they saw the dragons arguing, Rena rolled her eyes and said 'I told you so' to Claude. They helped him soothe the dragons (they apparently liked Rena's singing) then went back to their own rooms.

But before that, he overheard a tiny snippet of their thoughts, as he always did.

_We shouldn't be doing this. When did we change our essential nature so dramatically?_

_It is to our advantage for the Universe to be saved, though, no matter what we intend for it afterwards._

_Cinna, Xinae, Lavarre... we've made enemies of all our old friends._

_They were never friends, just respected rivals. And they were idiots for trusting the Wise Men._

_But once this is over... what the small, magic, cat-eared one did to us..._

_The host is overhearing._

Once the mental connection clouded over again, the dragons had gone silent.


End file.
